DE 103 10 487 A1 has disclosed a sound transmission system of a motor vehicle, in order to set, in an interior of the motor vehicle, a defined sound level to be transmitted from the internal combustion engine into the interior of the motor vehicle. According to DE 103 10 487 A1, the sound transmission system comprises an intake sound transmission device which can be coupled via a first tubular connecting element to an air intake manifold which leads to an internal combustion engine and via a second tubular connecting element to a vehicle interior of the motor vehicle. DE 103 10 487 A1 discloses, furthermore, assigning a switchable shut-off device to the first tubular connecting element, via which the intake sound transmission device can be coupled to the air intake manifold which leads to the internal combustion engine. Here, according to this prior art, the intake sound transmission device is decoupled substantially from the intake sound of the internal combustion engine when the shut-off device is closed, whereas, when the shut-off device is open, the intake sound transmission device is coupled to the intake sound of the internal combustion engine.